Voldemort's Return
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: Okay, the title has NOTHING to do with the story, but I couldn't think of anything else. It's H/G and R/Hrm, and is the sequel 'Ginny's Sixth Year'. Staring James and Sirius Weasley and Mariah Weasley-Potter! YAY!!!
1. The Beginning

A/N: I got good reviews! I'm pleased to say that I have decided to do a sequel to my other story "Ginny's Sixth Year". There wasn't originally going to be one, but one of my recent reviewers told me that she had to know what happened!   
  
So, this will be told from Hermione and Ron's POV, mostly Hermione's because she is the struggling mother.   
  
I'm sorry that some of you didn't like 'GSY', but it kinda led me in that direction. I'll try to make this more…well, less dark, I guess.   
  
Please review!  
  
~Ali~  
  
Chapter One - Abduction of a Twin  
  
"Sleep well, little ones," Hermione Weasley said as she tucked her twins into bed. The two boys turned over in their cribs, and their mother kissed each ones forehead.  
  
Hermione shut the door and headed downstairs. Her husband was sitting on a couch by the fire. She sat down beside him and he hugged her.  
  
"Are they sleeping?" He asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Yes, they must have been more tired than we thought." They lapsed into silence until Hermione said, "Ron, do you think he's back?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Voldemort. Do you think he's back now?" Ron sighed. "I don't know," He said finally. "He's been in hiding for a while now…We have to be careful though."  
  
Hermione was about to reply when there was a thud from upstairs, and a cry from the babies.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs and into the baby's room. Ron gathered one from the crib, but Hermione rushed to the window just in time to see a dark figure take off into the sky-on a broomstick.  
  
"Sirius!" She cried hysterically, reaching out the window. Her husband ran to her, still holding the other baby.  
  
"They - they couldn't have! There are a million spells on this house!" He said in disbelief.   
  
"They took Sirius," Hermione sobbed into Ron's shirt.   
  
"It'll be okay, Hermione, we'll find him." But even though he tried to hold it back, one single, solitary tear snaked its way down his cheek.  



	2. Birthdays and Parchment Letters

A/N: Actually, I made it from Mariah's POV, just so you know who's talkin to who and stuff. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Catch, Mariah!" I heard my cousin yell. I turned and James through the Quaffle. My Firebolt raced to the other end of the field, where I got past dad (who was playing Keeper).  
  
"Woo hoo! My team rules!" I yelled, doing a lap of honor around the 'Quidditch field'.   
  
Okay, so you're wondering who I am, I know. The name's Mariah Weasley-Potter (I got the hyphen when mom married my step-dad, Harry), and I'm thirteen years old today. The bad thing is, I have to share today with my cousin James. We were born so close together that no one knows who was born first. The good things is that the WHOLE family comes for about three or four days, even my real dad, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Since my WHOLE family is here, I'd better tell you who they are. No need for you to get all confused.  
  
First of all, there is Nana and Papa Weasley, my mom's parents. They have seven kids - Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and mama. Uncle Bill isn't married, and neither is Uncle Charlie, but Charlie works with dragons, so that's understandable.   
  
Uncle Percy was engaged once, but then he ran off to America and hasn't been seen since. KIDDING! He comes to see us when he can.  
  
Uncle Fred and Uncle George are twins, identical to the very last freckle. Uncle Fred married Aunt Angelina and they have two sons - Will and Lorence. Lorence is only three months older than I am, and Will is two years older. Uncle George and Aunt Alicia have three sons - Mathew, Thomas, and Remus. (I feel bad for Lorence, because everyone calls him Lori.)  
  
Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have one son - James. He is SO annoying! I swear, if he doesn't fall off of his broom and die, I'll kill him.  
  
Okay, so now we were playing Quidditch in the backyard, and the score was 100 to 90, in my team's favor.   
  
"Come on, Harry! We don't want to lose to UNCLE CHARLIE do we?" I yelled.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" My uncle called back. "Ooh! Looky! The snitch!" And he went into a dive and caught it. The other team cheered and we flew back to the ground.  
  
My dad flew down and picked me up. "We win!" He cried.   
  
"Dad! Put me down!" I squealed as he spun me around. He set me on the ground and I ran to mama.   
  
"Happy birthday to me!" I said as I hugged her.   
  
"Yes, Happy Birthday Mariah!" My mom hugged me back.  
  
"Ginny!" Uncle Ron said, running over to us. "Ginny, we've heard…we've heard about him." Her face paled and she said, "Mariah, go stay with James. Your uncle and I have to talk."  
  
[Ginny]  
  
I walked with Ron into his old room. Hermione was pale and shaking. I sat down beside her.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Dumbledore…just sent a letter…" She said distantly.  
  
I took the parchment from her trembling hands and read,  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
We have found Sirius. He has been located in a northern England public school for magic. He will coming to Hogwarts in his third year - when he turns thirteen.  
  
I'm sorry to say that he has been in the hands of Lord Voldemort these past years.  
  
I am dreadfully sorry and I send my condolences to you and Ron.   
  
If you wish to come and teach this year, feel free to come.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
"Oh, Hermione," I said softly. "I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly, and when she let go, Ron motioned for me to leave. I took the note with me.  
  
[Mariah]  
  
Mama came back looking sad. She headed to Harry and daddy and handed them a note. Harry went pale and asked her something. She nodded seriously. Dad said something else, and they went to my grandma. Nana's hands flew to her mouth and Papa looked shocked.   
  
Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came down and started to talk to Charlie, Bill, Nana, and Papa - who all nodded. Hermione smiled weakly.   
  
What was going on?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on hun, time for bed." Mama said sternly. "It's almost midnight, and we have to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow."   
  
"Yes mother," I said grudgingly. James and I walked up to our room at the Burrow. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, and when I got back in my room I saw mama and Aunt Hermione there.  
  
I jumped into bed and Hermione covered me up. "Night Mariah. Happy Birthday." She kissed my forehead, and mama came over. "Happy birthday pumpkin."  
  
Awaiting the next few days, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.   



End file.
